


Not-So-Little Green Men

by Emcee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boot Worship, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Command kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Spock (Star Trek), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Kobayashi Maru, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Trek (2009), Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Starfleet Academy, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Vulcans and Chocolate, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Spock's intrigued by Nyota's interest in ancient Earth stories about alien abduction. She's got the alien. Now there just needs to be an abduction...
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	Not-So-Little Green Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



**2258.34**

"I will never understand your fascination with fictional media from this era," Spock commented as he nuzzled Nyota's neck. He really should have been working on his calibrations on the Kobayashi Maru simulator. He had a cadet taking his third attempt at it in only two days. However, he also had a Nyota who was wearing nothing but a Starfleet Academy shirt he could snuggle with.

Nyota hummed happily as Spock nibbled at her neck, but she didn't look away from the screen. "Human entertainment has not been the same since this era. Widespread pandemics and wars essentially killed these sort of creative endeavours. The film industry remained dormant after First Contact, as humanity dedicated itself to the exploration of space. It's a shame."

"A shame?" Spock stopped kissing Nyota's throat. "It is a shame that humans endeavoured to better themselves rather than create fictional diversions?"

"It's _art_ , Spock," Nyota rolled her eyes. "You understand art and the importance it plays in a society, right?"

Spock lifted his head to look at the screen. "I fail to see how the story of a government conspiracy to conceal the existence of extraterrestrial life that abducts humans for experimentation is art."

Nyota pushed Spock back on the couch. She straddled his waist. "First of all... _The X-Files_ is definitely art. And it was using the-- at the time-- widely believed legends of alien abductions."

Spock dragged a hand up Nyota's bare thigh. "Humans of this era were very nonsensical. I fail to see what an alien would have to gain from experimenting on an unwilling human abductee. It is also quite unfactual. The only aliens who came near Earth during this era were the Vulcans. We only observed humanity from a distance, save for one incident in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania. But it certainly did not involve abductions."

Nyota placed her hands on Spock's chest and leaned in, kissing him teasingly. "So Vulcans weren't doing any anal probing?"

Spock's eyebrow rose. "What scientific gain would there be from a Vulcan violating the rectum of a human?"

Nyota arched her eyebrow in an approximation of a Vulcan. "You tell me."

Spock's cheeks felt hot. "I would not call that particular gain 'scientific'."

Nyota was about to lean in. Spock tilted his chin, ready to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, Spock's comm went off. He rubbed Nyota's thigh. "That is probably Captain Pike."

Nyota sighed and gave Spock a quick kiss on the nose. "Well don't let me keep you. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss with him."

She slipped on her skirt, giving him a small smile. "I'm keeping your shirt."

"I like the idea of you sleeping in my shirt." Spock walked to the comm, smoothing down his hair and straightening his shirt. He answered the comm. "Captain Pike."

Nyota was very quietly grabbing her bag and tip-toeing towards the door. She could hear Captain Pike's voice. "Ah Spock. Doesn't usually take you so long to answer the comm."

"Yes." Spock straightened up. "I was preoccupied with some important work..."

"Sure, sure... Just make sure Cadet Uhura is back for curfew."

"....Of course, Captain."

Nyota didn't need to turn around to know the tips of Spock's ears were turning green with blush.

* * *

The next night, Nyota was walking towards the Long Range Sensor lab. She had just finished up her thesis for her Advanced Xenolinguistic Syntax class and wanted to unwind a bit with some scanning. She and Spock were supposed to meet up later to spend the night together, after having been interrupted by Spock's call from Pike. As she walked, she felt the tingle of a transport beam. She made a strangled yelp.

Nyota reappeared in the transporter of the Kobayashi Maru simulator. Of course, she knew the transporter there actually worked. Spock went into ridiculous detail in his simulations. She was just very confused as to _why_ she was there.

Then she saw him step out from behind the transporter controls. Spock had an absolutely blank expression on his face. Nyota thought of it as more Vulcan than Vulcan. Rather than wearing his Instructor uniform, Spock was wearing Vulcan robes. They looked very similar to what his ancestor had worn at First Contact. Spock raised his hand in the _ta'al_. "Greetings, human. Do not be afraid. I am Captain Spock, son of Sarek, of the planet Vulcan."

Nyota frowned, putting her bag down next to the transporter pad. "I'm Nyota Uhura..." She said slowly, still unsure what was going on. "What is this?"

Spock stalked slowly towards Nyota. "In the interest of scientific exploration, I have abducted you from Earth in order to study your biology." Spock hooked an arm around Nyota's waist, sweeping her up and groaning against her ear. "You will find escape is quite impossible. I am also very determined to...." He began to unzip the top of her cadet uniform. "... Experience everything humanity has to offer."

Even through his robes, Nyota could feel the hard brand of his excitement. She gave a small shiver. "I suppose I have no choice, do I?"

Spock kissed her on the temple tenderly, belying their game. He murmured softly into her ear. "My species is merciful. If at any time the experiment is too extreme, say the word Enterprise and you shall be returned to your home unharmed."

Nyota nodded, understanding. Spock lifted Nyota up and carried her to the middle of the bridge. Unfortunately-- despite his repeated requests-- Spock had been unable to completely recreate a ship and thus the simulator was lacking a medical bay. So he stood Nyota in front of Captain's chair and began to strip her.

The simulator was only on low power, the lights dimmed, but the viewscreens showed the stars, as if they were truly high up in space.

Spock sighed against the newly bared flesh of her bosom. He rasped his tongue across the swell of her breast. "As you can see, we are far from Earth. We are alone."

Nyota's body tensed as she looked at the windows where the instructors usually observed the simulation. Spock's hands came to rest on her ass, squeezing each cheek possessively. "My examination of your biology will be conducted in complete privacy. I have ensured this with a variety of methods, including bypassing the normal security algorithms to lock the doors of the building to anyone but myself and Diverting the security footage to my own microrecord."

He lifted her and placed her in the Captain's chair. He draped each leg over the arm rests, spreading her wide and exposing her to his gaze. Spock knelt between her legs, fingers stroking over her.

Before he could bow his head to pleasure her, Nyota put a hand on Spock's shoulder to halt him. She tilted her head in question. " _Diverting_ the footage? You could have stopped the recording all together."

Spock's lips curved in a nearly imperceptible smile. "A thorough biological examination does require a recording. I will need to study it extensively." 

His fingers continued to stroke and manipulate her pussy. Over the year they'd been intimate, Spock had become an expert at touching her. However, the way he touched her now was very thorough. While there was a sensuality about his touch, something about the way he was gazing at her made her feel like she was getting a gynecological exam. He ran his fingers over her, toying with her labia major before slipping in further and finding the labia minor. Nyota moaned softly at his light, but firm, touches. "Fascinating. Your biology does not differ greatly from a Vulcan's. However, I believe you may possess a greater number of nerve endings in your vulva than a Vulcan female. This warrants further investigations."

Spock produced a medical kit. He opened it and took out a large device. Nyota's toes curled in the boots he hadn't bothered to remove from her. Spock always did have a bit of a boot fetish. "That's not a medical device," she breathed.

"Untrue," Spock murmured, turning on the device. It began to hum low and he ran it over Nyota's thighs. "This device had been utilized on your own planet for nearly four hundred years to treat a variety of maladies. Many have been disproven by scientific advancement, but there are still...."

As he pressed the vibrating wand to Nyota's cunt, her hips shifted upwards and she let out a moan, the sensations pulsing through her.

"...Physical benefits."

Nyota squirmed under the attention. Her fingers sank into Spock's hair. His gaze travelled up to her, dark eyes smouldering. "That is hardly proper conduct for a medical examination. Clearly, you need to be secured so I may continue unfettered."

Nyota opened her mouth to protest, but Spock had taken out cuffs from his supplies. He tightened the cuffs around both her wrists and ankles and magclamped them to the metal armrest. She was pinned to the chair, like a butterfly on a display.

Biting her lower lip, Nyota kept her gaze trained on Spock as he ran the vibrator over her vulva. "You are producing an extraordinary amount of lubrication," Spock murmured. "Is this typical of your species?"

Spock slithered up her body, leaning in towards her ear. "Or are you unbearably aroused?"

Nyota whined softly, which Spock smothered with a heated kiss. He pulled back, panting. "Your species is gifted with so many erogenous zones... In fact, I may have to note in my report that the human female's entire body can be utilized for sexual stimulation. Perhaps you are a singularly libidinous specimen..."

Spock brought a hand to her mouth, caressing her lips with the pads of his fingers. Nyota opened her mouth obligingly, rasping her tongue over the digits. Spock groaned and pressed the vibrator to her clitoral hood. Nyota took his fingers into his mouth, sucking wantonly on them. He glided them in and out, a crude imitation of the sexual act. She was sure she could make him come just from sucking on his fingers. In fact, she might have to try that soon.

With a harsh pant, he withdrew his fingers. He trailed the saliva-soaked digits down her torso. "I believe I was correct in my assessment as to your lascivious nature." His tongue slipped out, wetting his lips. "I believe, in the Standard parlance, you would be called a whore."

Keening softly, Nyota arched her back. Spock's wet fingers took hold of one of her hardened nipples. He roughly pinched the bud between thumb and index finger. He lowered his head to the unattended breasts, licking around the peak before taking it between his teeth and teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

After only a moment of rough play, he pulled back and buried his face in her bosom. "Yes... I am certain in my analysis... You are most definitely a whore..." 

Nyota squirmed against her bonds. She didn't understand why it was so sexy to hear that. If any other guy had tried to say that to her, she would have walked out. But hearing it from Spock... Maybe it was because he was so restrained in real life. Hearing him unleash with her, giving her a look at this dark side... It was intoxicating.

"I'm only a whore..." Nyota gasped. "Because my abductor is so seductive.... _Captain_."

Spock growled. He moved to her legs, kissing her booted foot and slowly ascending. He ran his tongue up the black leather of her boots. When he got to the crease of her knee he wiggled his tongue in, making Nyota giggle softly. "I am just a scientist... Endeavouring to discover all I can about the females of your species..." 

His teeth rasped against the skin of her inner thigh. "Such as memorizing the scent of your arousal. It is...." Spock nuzzled his nose against her. Nyota fought the instinct to press herself up to his face. Not that she needed to. Spock was grinding his nose into her, his tongue darting out and teasing her labia. After a moment, Spock placed his head on her thigh. "Vulcans are not easily intoxicated, but this scent is most certainly that."

Nyota desperately wanted to take hold of his hair, rake her fingers through it and muss it up like she knew he secretly liked. But she was bound, because she was his prisoner... His to do what he wished.

Spock's tongue delved into her pussy. Nyota groaned and fought against her bonds. Spock tutted softly, muffled by her flesh. He glanced up at her. "I am nowhere near finished in my examination."

Her body quivered as he licked, kissed and sucked at her sex. She couldn't stand to keep her eyes open, wanting to give herself over to the sensations. She shut them tightly, tipping her head back against the backrest. Spock continued to orally explore her depths, his fingers sliding in to aid in her mounting pleasure. She felt the hum of the vibrator against her torso as Spock slid it upwards. Slicked with her own lubrication, she felt the vibrator glide against her nipples.

The pleasure that had been building since they'd started was climbing earnestly as Spock's tongue, lips and fingers manipulated her with expertise. Nyota felt her muscles tensing, the waves of pleasure rocking through her body, shorting out her mind for a moment. As her climax ebbed, she came back to herself and her body relaxed. She felt Spock tenderly nuzzling her sex to bring her down. "It seems the female human's orgasm is easily achieved."

"Not really." Nyota murmured contentedly. "I think Captain Spock just wants it on record how talented he is."

Spock turned off the magclamps, but did not take the cuffs off of her wrists. He rubbed Nyota's arms gently. "Your circulation has not been compromised?"

Nyota shook her head. "No. I feel fine."

Spock's eyes glinted mischievously. "That is advantageous, as I have not finished my examination."

Nyota was quickly turned so she was on her knees in the chair. The magclamps on her wrists were now attached to the back of the chair, holding her in place. Spock tilted her body so her ass was up in the air. His large hands moulded to her posterior, gently kneading the cheeks. "Do all human women have such firm buttocks?" He hummed, pressing a kiss to the small of her back. "No... You are an extraordinary creature. That is why I chose to abduct you... To experiment on you.... To make you my slut."

The crack of his palm against her ass echoed through the room. Nyota arched her back and cried out, gripping the headrest. Spock knew just the right levels of force to use to jolt her with pleasurable pain. 

Spock continued to spank her upturned ass, making Nyota writhe. "I need to note your pain threshold. Such data will be invaluable for maximum use of my human whore."

"Yes Captain!" Nyota moaned, pushing back against the strikes. "I am your human whore. I want you to use me... Experiment on me... Make me the perfect slut for your alien cock."

Spock grabbed her hair, twisting it around one hand and pulling it tight to force her to look over her shoulder. He leaned in close, the folds of his robes sliding over her heated flesh of her ass. "You want my alien cock? You think your frail human body can handle me?"

Nyota nodded desperately, her scalp stinging from the rough treatment. "Let me prove myself, Captain."

Spock undid her cuffs, roughly moving Nyota to the floor. She knelt on the hard metal floor of the bridge simulation, her knees already aching from kneeling on the chair. She didn't care. She was desperately riled up for whatever Spock was willing to give her.

He parted his robes, leaving them hanging open on his shoulders. He had been hard since they'd started and his erection was already flushed a deep green. He reached down and grabbed his prick, giving himself a few rough strokes. "Is this what you want?" He buried his free hand back into her hair. His lips curled into a snarl. "You want to prove yourself a good alien cockslut?"

"Yes...." Nyota moaned, wriggling her bottom as she reached her hands up to play with the hair at his navel. "Let me be your good alien cockslut, Captain."

Spock rubbed the head of his cock against Nyota's lips. He then lightly slapped it against her mouth and cheeks teasingly. "Beg me for it, human. Beg for me to let you choke yourself on my _lok_."

"Please Captain," Nyota pleaded. She ran her hands up his torso, letting her fingers flutter over his nipples. "Please thrust your dick into my mouth. Let me pleasure you with my mouth. Please... I want it so much. I want to taste your cock."

Spock pressed his thumb down on her chin and she opened her mouth. Spock fingers tightened in her hair as he sank into her mouth. He growled as Nyota obligingly took him in. He was normally so cautious with her. He tended to let her take the lead with the love making. Seeing him so unhinged, so dominant... Nyota shivered and let one of her hands drift down between her legs.

"Yes..." Spock hissed, gazing down at her as she took him in. "Just like a good slut to want to pleasure herself while she orally pleases her alien abductor. Make yourself orgasm on your fingers, human whore."

Nyota moaned around him, sliding her tongue over the heated flesh of his shaft as he thrust into her mouth. With her free hand, she massaged his testicles, rolling them in her fingers and squeezing gently.

Spock threw his head back and let out a shout. "Fuck!" He gave a sharp thrust of his hips. "You are very talented, human."

One hand drifted to her face, fingers brushing against what Nyota knew was her psi-points. Before they could connect, Spock thought better of it and just stroked her cheek gently. She knew why he didn't indulge in the mind meld, despite it being a common feature of their lovemaking. Spock wanted to remain in the physical world, in the depraved sexual fantasy they had created.

Nyota whimpered around him, wriggling her tongue against him. She continued to dexterously massage his testicles. She still continued to finger herself, intent on reaching another climax. She could feel it simmering. It would take just a little bit more to hit the heights.

Even without a mind meld, the physical proximity was enough to light up their bond. Nyota could feel Spock's unhinged desire pulsing through her, feeding her own need. She added another finger to herself, taking him as deeply as she could.

"Such a good little human whore.... Taking my _lok_ all the way. Fucking herself through it." Spock pulled out and snapped his hips back. Normally she wouldn't have enjoyed anyone doing that to her... But at that moment, it was the hottest thing she'd ever experienced. Nyota's cries were muffled by the cock in her mouth as she masturbated to her orgasm.

Spock groaned and curled over her, hissing in what seemed more like pain than pleasure. He withdrew himself from Nyota's mouth.

She was confused. He hadn't come into her mouth. Yet she was sure he had climaxed. Spock pulled himself to stand again, his body shaking. His eyes were wild as he pulled her back to her feet. He devoured her mouth in a kiss. "Vulcans are a disciplined species in all aspects... I am not finished with you yet, human." The next kiss he gave her was more tender, loving. He broke his character just enough for the affection in his eyes to show through. "Get back onto the chair. I need to complete your examination."

Nyota was confused. She sat down in the chair. Spock shook his head. "Knees."

Her knees were aching, but she wasn't going to deny him. She turned herself back to her kneeling position in the chair. She looked over her shoulder to see what Spock was planning to do with her. 

"Turn away," Spock commanded. "I require unimpeded access to you. Remember: Enterprise."

Nyota did as she was told, gripping the chair in order to brace herself in case Spock decided to spank her again.

What happened instead of beyond anything she could have imagined. Spock's tongue-- hot and wet, slid up the crack of her ass. She squealed and shifted, unsure whether or not she was trying to move away or move into it. The sensation was new and exhilarating. She didn't know if it was right for her to enjoy it so much.

Spock hesitated, as if waiting for Nyota to say the word. She didn't want to do it. She trusted Spock. He wouldn't do anything bad to her. What he was doing was incredible.

The feeling of his tongue prodding her ass was so bizarre. They hadn't completely neglected that region of her body. But they'd never done _this_ before. It was just so filthy, Spock's mouth licking and prodding at her ass. She moaned and clawed at the back of the chair. "Captain..."

Spock's tongue left her. He pressed a kiss to one of her asscheeks. "Are you comfortable, human?" His voice was low, soothing. Nothing like the strong alien Captain he'd been. "The final stage of a biological examination by an alien is anal probing."

Nyota nodded her head eagerly. She tilted her hips, pushing her ass up to present it to him. "Probe me, Captain."

Spock hands cupped her buttocks, parting them to expose her. She felt his hot breath against her, sending a shiver up her spine. She then felt him kiss a trail up her crack. His tongue then swirled around the tight bud. Nyota bowed her head and let herself fall into the obscene sensations of Spock's tongue teasing and slipping into her ass. Dimly, she wondered where he'd learned about this. She doubted Vulcans would see the logic in such an act.

But she didn't care. It was depraved and it was wonderful. She rocked her hips gently as Spock speared at her ass with his tongue. 

She trembled as he pulled away from her. She remained in her spot, clutching the back of the chair. For a few moments, she wondered what he was doing. She then heard the sounds of a sonic toothbrush. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Spock. That was such a _him_ thing to do right away.

But he didn't take too long and he grabbed something from his medical bag. She bit her lip as she watched him put on a glove, lubricating the fingers. He stood up, pressing those fingers to her relaxed ass. They slipped in slowly.

"Note: the human slut agrees to anal stimulation with little coaxing..." His fingers sank deeper.

"That was only a _little_ coaxing?" Nyota questioned.

Spock draped himself over her back, pumping his fingers. "Does my human whore contradict me?"

"No sir, Captain.." Nyota gasped. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips against his hand. Spock's body felt so hot against hers. He licked and nipped at her neck as he continued to thrust his fingers into her ass, lubricating her. 

"I believe you're ready for your probing, human..." Spock purred. He slipped his fingers out of her, pulling the glove off. He took hold of Nyota's thin waist and lifted her up.

Her legs trembled a bit as she stood up. Her knees were sore and her body was overwhelmed by the pleasure he'd lavished on her thus far.

Spock pulled his robes off, leaving him naked. He was beautiful, his body flushed green from their exertions. His muscles were well defined, dark hair covering his chest. She loved his chest hair. Body hair hadn't been something she'd thought about before becoming intimate with Spock. But it made him so masculine and alluring.

He cupped her face and kissed her. His fingers on her face briefly heightened their bond, sending a shiver through Nyota. 

Spock threw himself down into the Captain's chair. He was in a lewd sprawl, his expression absolutely feral as his dark eyes drank in Nyota. He wrapped a hand around his cock, lazily stroking it. She could see a sheen across the shaft. He was adding extra lube to himself. "Come here, human slut... Time for you to take my probe up your pretty little ass."

Nyota walked to him, her legs still shaking. Spock's expression was hungrily taking in every movement. She stood in front of him, between his spread legs.

Spock took a hold of her hips, turning her around. He lifted her easily, using his Vulcan strength. He nudged her legs apart and set her down onto his lap. She could feel the steely erection nestled between the globes of her ass. Spock rocked his hips, rutting against her. "Are you ready?"

Nyota nodded. "Probe me, Captain."

He lifted her once again and Nyota felt the pressure against her ass. She whimpered and bit her lip. She had been teased and prepared for the intrusion, but she and Spock had never used this particular position. She felt indecent. They were facing the observation window. If there was someone in there, they would have seen her entire body bare, her cunt glistening with her wetness as Spock slid his large cock into her snug ass. 

"You like that idea, slut?" Spock hissed in her ear. He cupped her face, sliding his thumb over her lip. Nyota took it into her mouth and sucked on it. "You want the rest of my crew to watch me fuck your ass?"

"I thought...." Nyota gasped, releasing his fingers briefly as Spock thrust up into her. "You were probing me."

"No, human..." Spock growled. "I am fucking you. Not for science. Just because _I want to_. Because your ass is so hot and tight around my _lok_. Because you are so sexy." He nuzzled her ear and nipped at the lobe. "Because I love you, Nyota."

The pleasure going through her was overwhelmed by the sound of those words. They were spoken so rarely it always hit her like a tsunami. "I love you, Spock," she gasped. She reached a hand back and grabbed Spock's hair. She gave it a tug, making him shout. 

"More," Spock growled against her neck.

Nyota obliged him, tugging at his hair, fisting it in her hand. She slipped her thumb over his ear, tracing the shell. When she got to the pointed tip, she gave it a light pinch.

"Fuck!" Spock swore, his hips surging up into her. "Ride me. Ride me hard."

Nyota's muscles undulated as she moved herself up and down Spock's dick. He kept her steady with one arm around her waist, extending his hand to fill her with his fingers. Nyota cried out at the sensation of being completely filled by him-- his fingers in her mouth and pussy while his cock thrust hard into her ass.

Her body complained at the rough use. She and Spock had never had sex this strenuous before. But it felt amazing for both of them to be so free and uninhibited. 

It was becoming too much. Much too much. Nyota couldn't stand the sensations flooding her body. She kept moving on top of Spock, the steely shaft filled her while his fingers glided through the wetness of her sex.

She arched her back, thrusting her breasts upwards and crying out. Her muscles fluttered around Spock's fingers and cock. She closed her eyes tightly, just letting the wonderful feelings wash over her. Everything they had done was so wrong, so deviant, but it had felt so incredible.

Spock abruptly lifted Nyota off of him. She gasped at the sudden loss inside of her. He set her down on the ground and stroked his dick. His eyes were wide and wild. "Are you ready, human?"

Nyota knew what he wanted. She tipped her chin up and closed her eyes. She felt the warm release against her chest and neck. She appreciated Spock having the presence of mind not to do it on her face.

Before Nyota could open her eyes, he had gathered her into his arms. She was exhausted from everything they had done and he was able to move her like a ragdoll. She sighed contentedly as Spock kissed her tenderly before he bowed his head. His tongue was warm and wet, sliding over her skin as he cleaned up the mess he had just spattered across her. He finished by giving each of her nipples a quick suck. When he pulled back, Nyota finally opened her eyes and looked into his face. His eyes were hooded, tired satiation clear in his expression.

Nyota snuggled into him, sighing softly. "Captain?" she questioned.

Spock wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "If we were indulging in fantasies, there was little harm in exploring some of my career ambition."

Giggling softly, Nyota nuzzled into Spock's shoulder. "I never gave you any indication this was a fantasy of mine."

Spock rubbed her thigh gently. "You seem to be fascinated by the concept of alien abduction, judging by your repeated viewing of that ancient entertainment program. As you are involved in a sexual relationship with an alien, a level of xenophilia is obviously present..."

"It wasn't anything I was looking for," Nyota laughed. "But I did appreciate it." She kissed him on the shoulder. "Maybe next time I'll be an FBI agent, doing a medical examination on an alien who has crash landed on Earth."

Spock arched a brow. "Is it possible for you to replicate a suit approximating the one the redhead wears on your program?"

Nyota cupped his face. "That can probably be arranged." She gave him a firm kiss on the lips. "Spock, I'm just shocked by this. You've never been like this before."

Spock's cheeks turned a bit green. "I may have indulged in a brownie at the coffeehouse before I came here. I wished to suppress my natural Vulcan inhibitions in order to fully immerse myself in the fantasy."

"Well. Sometimes you need a little shot of courage." Nyota gave a nod. "I hope it wasn't too bothersome to you."

"The opposite, Nyota," Spock's voice was low. "Being so free and willing in this... It was remarkable."

Nyota just wanted to lay with Spock and cuddle, but they were in the middle of the Kobayashi Maru simulator. No one tended to be in there late, except for Spock, but they'd already played with fire with what they'd done. Nyota looked at the chronometers on the wall. She groaned. "I was supposed to be in the Long Range Sensor lab half an hour ago."

Spock collected her clothes and handed them to her. He pointed to a door. "If you go through that door, there is a shortcut to the gym changing rooms. I am sure you will want to have a quick sonic before you engage in your studies."

Nyota stood up. She looked around the bridge. It was evident what had taken place there. "I should help you clean up."

Spock shook his head. "Do not worry. I need to reset the system for Cadet Kirk's test tomorrow."

Nyota's eyes widened and she looked to the Captain's chair. Spock wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "It will be fascinating to watch you perform your duties as his communications officer. You will have to look at him in that chair... And think about what has just occurred."

"Spock, you are evil." Nyota ran his hands through his hair. "So I'm guessing doing this so early is your way of saying you're busy tonight?"

Spock nodded. "I have to reset this room and I will be going over the computer system in the Enterprise. I hope you are not disappointed."

Nyota shook her head. She got up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be fine in the Long Range Sensor lab for a few hours. Then Gaila will just have to deal with me coming back to our room. She usually has it all to herself these days, but it's still mine too."

"Good." Spock kissed her on the forehead. "Have a good evening, Nyota."

"Good evening..." She gave him a smile and a wink. "Captain."

Nyota turned to head towards the shortcut Spock had indicated. She was tired, but she was sated and happy from their activities. Nothing more exciting could happen that night.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**2259.80**

Meditation usually helped Spock clear away the emotions of the day. After a long day, there was usually nothing better to soothe him. So after he'd dropped off the planetary survey data to Captain Kirk, he emerged himself deeply into his meditations.

It seemed meditation was not going to come easily to him. It was not the stress of his duties. Those he could have dealt with easily. It was Nyota. She had been away from the ship on a mission for fifteen days, four hours and ten minutes. Being separated from his chosen bondmate was irritating to him, leaving him with tension in his mind and body he could not rid himself of.

Finally giving up on mediation, he stalked to his desk and picked up the Microrecord. He'd had it out since Nyota had left, but he'd been denying himself a viewing. It felt like a weakness, a loss of control. He did not miss her so much he needed to watch the recording they'd made together.

But he was, after all, half-human and his beloved had been gone for two weeks with another week to go. Spock huffed out a breath of defeat and inserted the microrecord into its slot.

Spock's eyes widened when it did not begin to play the record of him stripping Nyota in the Kobayashi Maru simulation room. Rather, it was the record of the survey of Cestus III. 

He yanked the microrecord out immediately and jumped up, racing to the Captain's quarters. "Captain!" He did an emergency override, knowing he had to get that microrecord as soon as possible. "Captain! There has been an error in...."

The door slid open and Spock entered, hearing the impassioned moaning and then his own voice:

_"Come here, human slut... Time for you to take my probe up your pretty little ass."_

Spock put his hands behind his back, standing up as straight as possible. Kirk was sitting at his desk, seemingly frozen. His eyes were wide. Spock didn't know how it was biologically possible, but Kirk's face seemed to be both pale _and_ blushing.

Finally, Kirk moved and rested his head on his hand. "Oh Spock... There are so many questions."

Spock held out the microrecord. "It seems I gave you the incorrect microrecord, Captain."

"Oh, I got that... That wasn't one of the questions..." He gestured to the screen. "It's everything else that's a question."

Spock held his head high. "You did not have to watch it once you realized what it was."

"I can't look away from it, Spock." Kirk continued to gesture at the screen. "You might've broken me. I'm broken. So many questions... Just... _How?_ "

"With all due respect, Captain... You are _quite_ familiar with how such things work."

Kirk finally looked away from the screen. He pointed a finger at Spock. "No. This is not how things work. Spock, I have a yearly booking on Risa and this is still... There's just.... _How_? Who are these people, because they're not my first officer and communications officer."

"Clearly when one maintains a level of trust within a romantic relationship they are able to engage in activities which others are not privy to... And can be more in depth than a casual relationship."

Kirk glowered at Spock for the crack against his level of commitment. "So you mean if I date a girl for a few years she'll let me screw her in the ass on the bridge?"

Spock's eyebrow rose. "I would appreciate it if you did not do that, Captain. I sit in that chair as well."

"Yeah, well, Uhura was wearing that underwear the day before my Kobayashi Maru test. I'm pretty sure I sat in _that_ chair after you did _that_."

Spock's eyebrow rose higher still. "How do you know what underwear Nyota was wearing the night before your test?"

"I never forget a panty," Kirk replied. Of course, that hardly answered Spock's question. But he had a more pressing matter.

Spock turned off the recording and ejected the microrecord. He slipped the microrecord into the pocket of his robes. "Jim, may I trust that you will keep it a secret that you have viewed this footage? I do not relish in taking over the Captaincy."

Kirk blinked. "Are you threatening me, Spock?"

Spock shook his head. "No. I am warning you that Lieutenant Uhura will kill you if she finds out you have seen this. Of course, my own Captaincy will be short-lived when Nyota realizes it was my error that allowed you to see it and she kills me as well."

"You have a point." Kirk nodded. "Okay, this is our little secret. We'll forget this ever happened... But before that..." 

The sound of Kirk's slow clap filled the quarters. "I really didn't think you had it in you. Or that you had it in _her_. Not like that. I've seen a lot of things, but I've never seen _that_."

Spock kept his rigid stance. "That our coupling meets your dubious approval was obviously important. May I be excused, Captain?"

"Before you go..." Kirk bowed his head slightly. "That thing you did... To Uhura.... With your tongue." He cleared his throat. "Could you explain how it works? I've never tried that. But Uhura _really_ seemed to like it. You don't think I should be doing that, do you?"

Spock sighed. It would take all of Surak's teachings to get through this particular conversation. 

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I might have a bit of a thing for Kirk seeing Spock and Nyota getting it on? This is the second explicit story I've written where that happens. Huh. That may have to be explored further.
> 
> Forgive me for the X-Files bit. I thought it was a good way to get the alien abduction fantasy into Spock's head. It mostly stems from a joke my friend made. When I did art from Spock and Nyota's wedding, I said I'd inadvertently drawn Nyota wearing Buffy's dress from "Prophecy Girl". So my friend said Nyota was a fan of "classic 1990s television". And we know the entertainment of the future is lacking. If Kirk is allowed to be a big Beastie Boys fan, Nyota can be into 90s television.


End file.
